In the field of storage, an active-active architecture comprising dual storage processors (SPs) refers to an architecture that may have simultaneously process, on two SPs, concurrent input/output (IO) operation requests to an identical RAID (Redundant Array Of Independent Disk) group or a same stripe/logical block address (LBA) area. Typically, this active-active architecture significantly may enhance performance of a storage device having dual SPs. For example, when one SP is down, the other SP that may be still running can immediately take over all logic units (LUNs) such that user data may maintain secure, reliable and accessible during a failover.